


Love Again(Wally)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Flashfam Femreader! [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artemis/Dick, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love, Major Character Injury, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Rescue Missions, True Love, Twins, Wally West Needs a Hug, Wally West is a good dad, Wally West is a loving husband, Worried Wally West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Based on young justice Y/N is the mother of Iris ll and Jai. She is the wife of Wally West. She suffers greatly after a, mission off planet turns badly
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Wally West/Reader
Series: Flashfam Femreader! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887295
Kudos: 3





	Love Again(Wally)

I sat on the stretcher in Central City hospital room. I left on a six month mission with the team, off planet. It didn't exactly go perfectly. I suffered a concussion, a sling for my broken arm, countless wounds bandaged along my arms and legs. Wearing a hospital gown. I use my intercom and call my husband. 

-"hello!"

"Iris is that you oh sweetie" I started crying 

-"mommy!!" she said 

-"mom! You're OK!" Jai said 

"hey sweethearts it's mommy is daddy there?"

-"Wally here"

"hey idiot"

I heard the phone hit the floor 

-"Y-Y/N is that really you" 

"yeah of course it's really me" 

-"oh Y/N where are you? How? Oh baby are you ok?" 

"I'm in Central City hospital but don't worry I'm ok" 

-"I'll run to the hospital with the kid's" 

"OK" 

..... 

I sat on the side of the hospital bed. I heard the door open I saw, Wally he started crying as did I. He carefully wrapped his arm's around my waist kneeling down. I put my good hand on his back rubbing I ran it up rubbing his head. Both of us crying

"they said you were missing. I th-thought you were gone I thought I L-lost my w-wife" he stuttered "I'd never love you again" 

"it takes a lot more than that to keep me away from you and our kid's"

He stood he touched my cheeks and kissed me deeply. He leaned his forehead on mine. His eye's filled with tears, his face smiling though. 

"oh, Wally I love you" 

"I love you too Y/N fuck I missed you so much" 

He kissed my head 

"I missed you too, where are our babies?"

"there with your family in the waiting room" 

"I'm not leaving until someone tells me my daughter is OK!!!" mom yelled 

"you called mom" I said smiling 

"ma'am please your daughter is stable at the moment but we can only allow one person back" the nurse tried to reassure my mom 

"mom Wally's back there I'm sure she's fine" I hear Artemis said

Mom rolled in tears running down her face and her face dropped. 

"ma'am!"

"it's OK she can come in it's been too long" Wally said 

The nurse nodded reluctantly walking out

"hey mom" I said

She covered her face sobbing she slowly rolled to me. She held my hand

"my beautiful daughter what have they done to you" she said crying

"I'm ok mom" 

"please stop no more patrolling no more" 

"momma" 

Six day's later they let me leave, I still haven't opened up to Wally about what happened to me. I haven't seen my kid's or my sister. I changed into my clothes that Wally brought me. My sling gone do to my arm had been broken day's ago and thankfully just healed. I walked out and saw my kid's. I gasp my beautiful babies. 

"mom! mom! Mommy!" they said

"kid's!!" I nearly scream 

My knees buckling Wally helped me stand hold my hands knowing I'm weak. They ran to me hugging my legs I rubbed their heads. Wally's hands on my hips 

"oh sweeties! Oh my sweet baby's!" 

Wally picked them up they hugged my neck. I broke down sobbing my little babies. 

"told you mom was coming back" Jai cried 

My kid's let go of me too soon I wanted to hold them but my strength will not allow me to do so. Wally fondly smiled with tears. I saw my sister Artemis very pregnant with her husband Dick standing next to her. I touched her face she wrapped her arms around me sobbing 

"d-d-d-dammit Y/N! Do you have any idea how much you scared me dammit sis" she cried 

"I know" I look at Dick his tears falling he laughed 

As Artemis and I parted I hugged him. I remember when we we're kid's protecting the world together. I returned home with my family with night fallen. I walked to my room I took a much needed shower. Wally making dinner. I got out and saw all my new scars. I knew if Wally saw he would freak out. I walk to my dresser I open the drawer wincing from my wound on my abdomen. I carefully put a brawl and my panties on

"hey ba-" he froze worry all over his face he fought tears

"Wally" 

I slowly walked to him he held my hands 

"I'm so sorry" he gasped 

"Wally" 

Very rarely do I ever see Wally like this. He's always upbeat and making jokes. He kissed me 

"w-what happened to you Y/N" 

"mom! Dad!" I hear the kid's say 

I kissed his neck using the children as a excuse not to tell him what happened. I put on the rest of my clothes and ate supper with my family. Afterwards I walked into Jai's room seeing him in bed asleep. I kissed his head he hugged my neck I hugged him

"I really missed you mom"

I kissed his head "I missed you too sleep well son"

"night, mom" 

I walked to Iris's room she smiled I kissed her face she hugged me. I wrap my arm's around my daughter. 

"I'm so happy that you're home mom"

"me too sweetheart get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow"

"promise?"

"promise" 

I walked to my room and saw Wally laying on the bed he smiled at me. I laid in the bed with him we cuddled next to each other he touched my cheeks and kissed my head 

"Y/N I'm here for you, you know that right" 

"of course I know you are here Wally you are always there for me I'm just not ready to talk about it" 

"it's OK just please don't think you'll be a burden to me" 

I kissed him we wrapped our arms around each other. I feel tears falling from my face. I hear him sniffing and crying but trying to stay strong. I kissed his neck.... I jolted forward I stopped myself from screaming. I looked 2 o'clock in the morning. I slowly stood putting on my robe. I walked outside to the porch I leaned on railing. I tried not to cry 

Wally's P. O. V 

I grunted I looked 2:30 o'clock where's my hot ass wife? No that was, not a dream! She's here! She has to be here. I ran everywhere in the house I stop and saw Y/N leaning on the railing. The kid's ran to me holding on to my legs 

"daddy what's wrong with mommy?" Iris asked making me feel helpless I should be able to fix all of this 

"your mom's OK kids she just needs some time to get back to her old self. You two run along back to bed I promise you she's OK" 

The kid's went back to bed I ran to Y/N she jumped back 

"hey honey it's OK it's me" 

"s-sorry I didn't know" 

"Y/N, baby talk to me I'm your kid idiot, your husband. You can tell me anything, what's wrong?" 

"just couldn't sleep well" 

She held on to the railing tight I walk to her and place my hands on hers. 

"Y/N you're ok your home" 

She started crying my heart breaking she let go of the railing and hugged me. I wrap my arms around my wife. 

"can you say that a few more times so maybe I'll believe it... It was S-supposed to be a rescue mission, some innocent teens were kidnapped and on a ship by the Light. We were ambushed, I was ambushed. I lied saying I was the only one so everyone else could escape. I fought them off as best as I could. They kept me in a cell.." she started shaking I held her closer to me "they starved me, and beat M-M-me. Eventually the lantern Corps found me and brought me home" 

I feel my heart heavy, my muscles tense, and my tears practically raining down my face. I feel sick imaging what they did to her. I ran my hand up her shirt. I kiss her cheek 

"let me love my wife like I did before, just let me take the pain away like I know how to. If you're ready for me" 

She nodded I speeded us to our room laying her on our bed. I kissed her deeply she responded the same. This moment, this beautiful moment right now is exactly what I want, and what she needs. I wouldn't want this if she wasn't ready yet. I'd give her all the time she needs but I'm freaking overwhelmed with excitement that I can love and be loved again.


End file.
